Changes
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 2- CHANGE: Part 1: Zuko and Katara watch each other grow up and change, starting at the Southern Water Tribe and ending after Zuko's coronation. Part 2: Katara gets a new hairstyle that shocks Zuko.
1. Changing

**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 2 – CHANGE: So here's my second fanfic for Zutara week. There's two here 'cause I couldn't choose between one and the other :)**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_Normal print **is Katara's POV and **_Italic print _**is Zuko's POV.**

_Southern Water Tribe_

He was handsome, there was no denying that. His skin was pale. Especially against the white snow, and his eyes were a bright gold. Even the scar across his left eye added something unique to his look. His face had a certain softness to it, but his eyes were cold. His voice was harsh and commanding and his lips turned down in a frown.

But she knew he was evil. He was Fire Nation. I hated him immediately just for that.

_I spotted her easily, the girl I had seen the Avatar with. She seemed to be the only teenage girl there. There was no doubt she was very pretty. Tan skin, long dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. Her body was hidden under her huge parka._

_She looked terrified, much like a small child, and was clinging to the arm of an old woman. Was this girl so weak that she needed an old woman to protect her?_

* * *

_The Waterbending Scroll_

He tied me to a damn tree. A TREE!

He's different this time. He doesn't yell and attack, like back in the Southern Water Tribe. In fact…is he flirting with me? He's so close to me now that I can smell his scent. He smells like smoke and cinnamon. His voice is husky in my ear and sends a shiver down my spine. But I'll never let him know that.

_This girl has definitely changed. She's not the frightened little girl I saw at the Southern Water Tribe. But, now that she's not wearing her parka, I can tell that she is awfully scrawny. _

_She loudly and gladly tells me to jump in the river. She doesn't even seem fazed by the fact that I can burn her where she stands. My attempts to persuade her to tell me the Avatar's whereabouts are useless. I thought that as all it took to get a girl to crack, a little flirting. There's definitely something different about this girl though. She's not like any other girls I've met._

* * *

_The Northern Water Tribe_

His face his scared, like he's been in a fight.

This is the first time I've battled with him, but I'm ready. He's definitely strong, but…it almost seems like he's holding back. I know he can do more than this. Or maybe it just seems that way because I'm in my element. I have the advantage. Or, I thought I did. Rule number 1 of fighting: Never turn your back on your enemy. They may knock you out.

_She definitely isn't the scared little girl from the Southern Water Tribe anymore. She's changed, both physically and emotionally. Her body is curvier, more womanly. And she's strong. I didn't know battling her would be this hard. And it doesn't help that I'm holding back. I don't want to kill her, just scare her off._

_When she traps me in a sphere of ice, a conceited smirk graces her face. But she later makes the mistake of turning her back on me and I knock her out. _

_Before taking the Avatar away, I glance back at her form, sprawled on the ground. For some reason, I have this weird fluttering feeling in my stomach. I don't like it. I must have eaten some bad fish on the ship._

* * *

_The Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se_

His hair is shorter now, shaggy and black. Something is different about him. While I shout at him, he does nothing. The Zuko I know would have shouted back and started firebending at me. He should be in the middle of a fight right now! Instead he sits there, his back to me, retorting only once. And when he speaks again, his voice holds a softness I didn't know was possible of him.

For the first time, I touch him. His scar. The skin is rough beneath my fingers. His eyes are closed and he looks totally relaxed. In that moment, something passes between us. I don't know what it is, but I like it.

_She can certainly talk. She's been yelling at me since I was dropped in this cave with her. When I first saw her at the Southern Water Tribe, I thought she was a weak, quiet girl. I was dead wrong. _

_I let her vent out her anger. I deserve it after all I've done to her and her friends. But when she says that spreading war, violence and hatred is in my blood, something inside snaps. She doesn't know me that well._

_And then I learn that she lost her mother to the Fire Nation. Just like me. For the first time, I have something in common with this waterbender._

_She touched my scar. She's the only person, other than Uncle Iroh, to touch it. Her fingers are cool on my skin. She doesn't recoil in horror like I expect her to. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on my skin. In that moment, something unexplainable has happened between us._

* * *

_Western Air Temple_

He has some nerve, trying to act like he's so innocent. I see right through that act. I don't care how nice he tries to be. Or how cute it is when he pushes his hair out of his face. Or how his skin, once so pale, has a slight tan to it- probably from being outside so much. Or how hot he is shirtless, revealing a rock hard six pack. Nope, I don't care at all.

_With her temper, I'm surprised she's not a firebender. She snippy, loud, and angry. _

_But I can't help but notice how much she has changed since I first saw her. Her hair is out of its usual braid, wild and curly. I had never seen it out before. I think she looks much better with it out anyway._

_She isn't as scrawny as she used to be too. She's definitely developed the full figure of a woman. It's hard not to stare at her, especially when she walks, her hips swaying in a way that's hypnotizing. I know I'm falling for this girl. But I know she doesn't feel the same._

* * *

_Southern Raiders_

I can't believe he did all this, just to help me. He helped me track down my mother's murderer. I would have never guessed that Zuko would be the one to help me get closure on her death. Finally, I forgive him.

_I've never seen her look so…murderous. I really thought she was going to kill her mother's murderer._

_Now we have reached an understanding. She throws her arms around me in a hug and I hug her back. As I watch her walk away, I think back to when I first saw her, a small, scrawny, frightened little girl. That girl was gone. Now she was a strong, rebellious, opinionated, caring, confident, courageous, gorgeous young woman._

* * *

_Sozin's Comet_

The fear that seizes me when I see the lightening shoot from Azula's fingertips toward me roots me to the ground. I know I won't be able to move away in time.

Zuko's body comes between me and the lightening. He took the shot meant for me. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, the guy who chased us around the world, attacked us, trued to capture Aang, betrayed me and eventually became my friend took a bolt of lightning for me.

He could have died. I was lucky that I could heal him. His weak thank you brings tears to my eyes. I'm the one who should be thanking him. Who would have thought that the Fire Nation prince, someone I used to hate with every fiber of my being, would one day save my life.

_When I see the lightening going toward her, all I can think is 'No, not her'._

_The pain is excruciating when I feel the lightening course through me. But it's all worth it when I see her blue clad figure darting around, alive. I couldn't let her die._

* * *

_Normal POV_

Katara stood on the balcony of the _Jasmine Dragon_, watching the sunset. Zuko had become Fire Lord a few weeks ago and now, they were all relaxing before their inevitable work. Stopping rebellions, attending peace meetings, rebuilding villages and cities, etc.

A pair of warm arms encircled her from behind.

"It's all over," Zuko voice said in her ear. She would practically hear him smiling.

"Yeah," she said, her own smile gracing her face. Zuko looked down at the gorgeous girl in his arms. She had grown so much since he first saw her. He had changed too.

"So should we give this a chance?" Katara asked, turning around in his arms, "Us?" Zuko grinned.

"I'm ready if you are," he challenged. Katara grinned.

"Bring it on," she challenged right back. Zuko bought his head down and kissed her lips.

They would have never guessed that they would end up like this, madly in love. But they had grown up together, watching each other change. And they would continue to change, together.

**So there's the first one. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. New Hair

**So I always thought it would be interesting if Katara cut her hair, so that's where this came from. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko lounged on his bed, reading a book while he waited for his wife, Katara, to return. She had gone out with Suki and Toph for a girl's day out. The sun was setting and Katara was due back any minute.

"I'm back," Katara said cheerfully, walking into the room. Zuko looked up…and his jaw hit the ground.

Katara had left the palace with her hair out, hanging past her waist. Her hair was still out…but now it barley brushed her shoulders and flared out at the end.

"Like it?" she said, spinning around, "I thought it was time for a change."

"It's…wow," Zuko said. He definitely liked it, but it was odd seeing Katara with short hair.

"Are you okay?" Katara giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just in shock," Zuko chuckled, running a hand through her hair, "It's so short."

"I know," Katara said, "But I wanted something different."

"At least I can still run my fingers through it," Zuko said with a grin. Katara smiled mischievously, straddling Zuko's waist.

"You do have an odd obsession with grabbing my hair when we kiss," she teased, "Need something to hold onto?" Zuko just chuckled, tangling his hands in her hair.

"This is actually really cute," Zuko said, mussing up Katara's hair.

"That was the goal," Katara said, kissing his nose. Zuko moved his head up so that his lips brushed against hers.

"You're beautiful either way," he said, "Long hair or short." Katara just giggled and kissed him again.

**So there's the second fanfic. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
